Forum:Devon Hirtzel
Work In Progress Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Devon Hirtzel Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Neptune Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Pluto '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Jupiter '''Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Cohort Choice 2: '''Second Cohort ---- '''Appearance: (please refer to the picture on the right) Personality: He is aloof. Sometimes, when he interacts with others, he just shows his arrogant side. Most of the time he keeps a straight face. History: Bella Hirtzel was a Swiss high-profile traveling journalist. She met Neptune when she traveled to the coastal area of France. Neptune got attracted to Bella the first time he saw her. Neptune asked her out. After a few months of dating, Bella also fell for him. A year later, Devon was born in Switzerland when Bella had already returned from France. He turned five and he was diagnosed of ADHD. When he turned seven, he was diagnosed of dyslexia. Bella married James Burgin, a greedy man, now Devon's stepfather. Devon belonged to a rich family. Everyone wanted to be his friends because of his money despite his arrogance. But there was this one girl named Faye, who was different. She wanted to become friends with him without any reason. She was an orphan, who was raised by a teacher. He never had a chance to really spend time with his mom since she was a very busy person.His mother died when he was twelve and all the riches had been passed down to his stepfather. James spent all the money to nonsense things and even forgot that he had a stepson. A day came when they became bankrupt and James didn't know what to do. Now that they were poor, everyone left Devon even his so-called friends except for Faye. She remained by his side. James started his new life somewhere outside the country. Devon never knew how he did it. He was sent to Brooklyn to stay with his grandparents so he and Faye had to part ways. But he didn't forget her. His grandparents were very strict. He never let him do anything without their permission. There was one time when he wanted so much to see Faye, he snuck out and he drove to the airport stealing money from his grandparents and using his grandpa's car, having only the knowledge of driving cars in video games. He never reached the airport. His car crashed and he was barely conscious. His vision was already darkening when he saw a dark figure of a wolf although it seemed vague. After that, he passed out. He woke up in the Wolf House. He didn't remember anything after the crash. All he knew was there was this feeling he had that he had to remember someone... someone very close to his heart. Lupa trained him until he was ready to go out and find Camp Jupiter. Weapons: Imperial Gold Sword Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. KitHeartAnime (talk) 04:23, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed